


Christmas

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, we just don't say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles tries Christmas a different way.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whoops, so I was meant to get these last few chapters done ages ago... except I got dreaded block and I couldn't.  
> This is the final chapter and this series is now done!! And its been an awesome ride, just trying to write things that maybe I wouldn't have tried before. And I know that at least a few of this chapters have plot-bunnies in my brain about what could happen next.
> 
> The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just love them lots and lots. Again, I looked into Wigilia using Wikipedia, so if any of what I say is utter pants, just let me know.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your kudos, comments and just being a hit on any of the parts of this series, it means so so much. Please leave kudos and cookies and any comments ;p
> 
> Okay - no more talking from me now, go read this last little bit. Go on and enjoy.

Slamming the jeep door shut, Stiles fumbled with his door keys and juggled the four shopping bags of food for later up the path, before he slid the key into the lock and twisted. Christmas Eve for most people was all relaxed, but this year, Stiles was making an effort to do Christmas the Polish way, the way his dad would have grow up with. He’d done the research, spoken to his dad to get all the good memories, find out what dishes he liked, and it was go time.

According to the traditions of Wigilia, they wouldn’t start eating until the first star appeared in the sky, and until then Stiles and his dad had agreed to do the fasting part of the day as well. Now Stiles just had to prepare the courses for two, maybe three, and get it all done without tasting it. He’d ordered the carp, and collected it today, it was sizeable and had already been beheaded and gutted, thank god, and the fish monger person had also scaled the fish. It stunk. He had to prepare the ingredients for the borscht - the traditional beet soup - and he had a recipe that he had found in his mom’s handwriting, it almost smelled like his childhood, which was awesome. For dessert he was making makowiec which he was looking forward to eating again, and he knew his dad would be pissed if he didn’t make the pierogi with at least two different types.

All in all, Stiles knew he had a long day in the kitchen ahead of him, and he was ready for it. His mind did drift to a certain set of intense eyebrows, mainly to invite him along, but instead he lay out the ingredients for his first dish, the carp. There was a beauty in losing himself in the kitchen tasks, seeing what his hands and mind remembered without reading the instructions, but once it was in the oven, he cleaned down the counters, washed his hands and thought about what was next while pouring a glass of water when his phone blared out ‘Howling for You’.

‘Hey Sourwolf. What are you doing?’ Stiles chirped down the line.

‘Stiles, I’m fine, I just… I’m not doing anything. I was just wondering if you wanted company today.’ Derek’s voice came softly back.

‘You want to come help me?’ Stiles choked out a laugh. ‘You know this is boring, right? And that I will make you help me? And that I will mock you moaning and grumping out.’

There was a knock at the door, that had Stiles slowly moving towards it, ‘Hang on, there’s someone at my door.’

Swinging the door back, Stiles was greeted with sight of Derek with the phone still at his face, with a smile that revealed those loved bunny teeth. Stiles thanked god for those teeth.

‘Hey!’ Derek grinned, and stepped into the house pocketing his phone. ‘I don’t mind you bossing me around. I just… wanted to be with you today.’

Derek swooped in for a quick brush of lips with Stiles, then moved around him to the kitchen to survey the damage, with Stiles following on, processing what Derek said and didn’t say, and was touched. ‘Okay, well I have checked the carp off my list, and I wanted to prepare the borscht next, so I can focus most of the time on the pierogi and makowiec. That sound good?’

‘It sounds like the best way to spend a Christmas with you, Stiles. The absolute best.’ Derek rolled up his sleeves and awaited instruction, and Stiles was ready to command.

And later, much later, when Sheriff Stilinski came home, he ate both kinds of pierogi with Stiles and Derek, and had a small plate of food before retiring for the night, and left Stiles and Derek snoring on the sofa cuddled up together with some Christmas movie on the box.


End file.
